Harry Potter et le Pouvoir qu'il n'a Pas
by JayIshtar
Summary: Dumbledore est parti, le ministère et Poudlard dans le désarroi, seuls Harry et ses amis espèrent, mais la magie de Harry part. Parfois, ça fait vraiment chier d'être Harry Potter. HPHG. Traduction de la fiction originale de Clell65619 (finie avec 43 chapitres)
1. Épilogue

Harry Potter et le Pouvoir qu'il n'a pas

Fiction originale de Clell65619

Complète

Résumé : Dumbledore est parti, le ministère et Poudlard dans le désarroi, seuls Harry et ses amis espèrent, mais la magie de Harry part. Parfois, ça fait vraiment chier d'être Harry Potter. HPHG.

Snif, rien n'est à moi... Bon rien n'est non plus à Clell65619... ah si, son histoire... bon, bah... je me suiciderai quand j'aurai fini de traduire

Bref, c'est sa première fic, et ma première traduction... évitez de jeter les tomates tout de suite..

* * *

Harry Potter et le Pouvoir qu'il n'a pas:

**« Nous serons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, assura Ron. Mais avant toute chose, avant même d'aller à Godric's Hollow, tu devras d'abord revenir à la maison, chez ma mère et mon père.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, tu te souviens ?**

**Harry le regarda, surpris. L'idée que quelque chose d'aussi normal qu'un mariage puisse encore exister lui paraissait incroyable et merveilleux à la fois.**

**_ Oui, nous ne devons pas rater ça, dit-il enfin. »**

**Ses doigts se refermèrent machinalement sur la faux Horcruxe, mais en dépit de tout, en dépit du chemin sombre et tortueux qui s'ouvrait devant lui, en dépit de sa confrontation finale avec Voldemort, qu'il savait inéluctable, dans un mois, dans un an, dans dix ans, il se sentit le cœur plus léger à la pensée qu'il pouvait encore profiter d'une dernière journée paisible et ensoleillée en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione.**

* * *

Le Poudlard Express arriva à l'heure à la gare de King Cross, mais deux semaines plus tôt. Une foule de parents inquiets attendait leurs enfants, même si la foule était sensiblement plus faible que d'habitude, étant donné le nombre d'étudiants retirés avant l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

Harry Potter descendit de la voiture, puis remonta pour aider Ron avec ses affaires, celles de Ginny et celles d'Hermione (bien qu'elles croyaient plus que fermement en la liberté et en l'égalité, Ginny et Hermione étaient plus que disposées à faire usage des forts dos et des esprits faibles des mâles de leur espèce).

Arpentant une dernière fois la plate-forme pour vérifier qu'il ne restait nul traînard, Hermione (toujours préfète) signifia qu'elle était prête à partir. Avant qu'ils ne puissent bouger, une première année Gryffondor excitée approcha avec un homme habillé de vêtements moldus... Son père ?

« Harry ! » pépia la première année, « mon père veut vous rencontrer ! »

Le grand homme tendit la main « Mr. Potter »

Essayant de se rappeler le nom de la fille afin de nommer correctement son père, cherchant à serrer la main tendue, il ne remarqua pas l'anneau que portait l'homme, tourné de façon à ce que la large pierre soit à l'intérieur de sa main. Hermione remarqua que l'homme n'avait de contact visuel ni avec Harry, ni avec sa fille et commença à attraper le bras de Harry, mais elle ne l'avait vu que trop tard.

Dès que la large pierre de l'anneau rencontra la chair de Harry, elle quitta son support pour creuser un trou dans sa paume, et Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, commença à crier. Ses vêtements commencèrent à fumer à cause de la chaleur émanant de son corps.

Le père de la première année le regarda de façon absente et lui dit « Un cadeau du Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Ron avait sa baguette pointée sur le visage de l'homme, mais le regard glacé de l'homme l'empêchait de prononcer le sortilège qu'il avait sur la langue. « Merde, il est sous Impérium. » La première année regardait Harry, horrifiée, ses mains, flottant à se côtés comme des petites ailes _(Ndlt : rien compris à cette traduction de phrase... si vous trouvez un sens à ceci... N'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas, et j'aime apprendre =) )_. Ginny hurlait en tentant d'aider Harry, la chaleur du corps de celui-ci la brûlant. Hermion regardait son meilleur ami, incapable de croire ce qui se passait, elle pouvait à présent voir ses os brillants laissés exposés par sa chair.

Les Aurors arrivèrent, Kingsley et Tonks parmi eux, la foule regardant Harry dont les cris continuaient de gagner en intensité.

* * *

_Perso, j'aime beaucoup cette fic... Enfin, la suite, je ne suis pas sadique au point d'aimer cet épilogue... Quoi que... Muahahhaaha, bref, la suite arrive bientôt, peut-être même dès ce soir, si je comprends comment poster cette traduction facilement, et que je ne hurle pas contre mon ordi avant d'aller jouer à Diablo III ^^_

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir … Enfin, je crois ^^

Bye,

Jay


	2. Chapitre 1: Il n'est Plus

Bon bah, dans ce chapitre, il n'y a rien de plus à moi que dans le précédent, je vous l'avais dit que je le posterai vite... J'ai trouvé tout de suite comment publier... après un quart d'heure... ouais j'suis une blonde ! Et alors ? Bworf, j'suis blonde qu'à l'intérieur, d'abord ! Na !

Bref, voilà, bon quoi !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Il n'est plus

Les Aurors avaient rapidement appelé une équipe médicale sur la plate-forme de la gare, mais les trois jeunes médicomages ne pouvaient même pas le toucher. Leurs baguettes leurs chantaient de drôles de chansons. Malgré une température corporelle mortelle (en effet ses vêtements avaient été carbonisés et désintégrés), il était parfaitement vivant et hurlait toujours. Il y avait du verre partout, les fenêtres du Poudlard Express et le plafond de verre de la plate-forme 9 ¾ avaient été brisés et rebrisés en tombant sous les coups de la magie de Harry. Cela avait créé une couche de poussière de verre recouvrant tout. Vingt minutes étaient passées depuis l'attaque, et il criait toujours. Le garçon (elle ne savait pas qui il était, et se blâmerait de ses blessures plus tard) ne devrait pas être en vie, mais il l'était. Vague après vague sa magie sortait de son corps. Personne ne pouvait user autant de magie tant de temps, le garçon allait brûler sa magie ainsi que son corps. Joy Fleet regardait les indications de sa baguette, observant que le noyau magique avait doublé de valeur, et, deux minutes après, qu'il avait encore doublé sans signe de ralentissement. Ce n'était pas possible, la magie d'un sorcier pouvait s'épuiser mais pas augmenter quand on l'utilisait comme cela.

Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés du garçons et releva ses yeux pour les planter dans le regard inquiet de l'Auror qui semblait être le responsable. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe avec lui. Il a une pierre maudite dans sa main droite, je ne sais pas ce que ça lui fait, si c'est la cause de cela, si c'est ce qui le maintient en vie. Il a aussi une cicatrice de malédiction sur le front, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être... » Elle écarquilla les yeux après avoir fait la connexion. « Doux Merlin, c'est Harry Potter ! »

Joy paniqua une fraction de secondes avant que son professionnalisme ne refasse surface. « On doit l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour qu'un médicomage spécialiste puisse le voir. » Elle sortit une grande bouteille de plastique de son kit. Elle la posa sur la poitrine de l'enfant, où elle commença à fondre. Prévenant vite ses coéquipiers, Joy tapota rapidement le portoloin de sa baguette. Son patient continuant à crier et son équipe disparurent rapidement. Joy tourna alors son attention vers les autres blessés sur place.

Elle trouva une rousse avec des brûlures sur les mains et les bras, reçues en tentant d'aider son ami. Facilement guérie grâce à l'application d'un potion de Burn-healing (**Ndlt :** **elle n'a pas de nom en français, c'est une pâte contre les brûlures quoi...**), la mère de la jeune fille tournait autour d'elle, dans un état de panique concernant l'état de Harry Potter. Elle détermina que l'homme roux n'était pas blessé et se tourna alors vers l'autre jeune femme présente sur la plate-forme. Sa chevelure touffue auburn volait presque sous la force de sa magie contenue avec peine. Comme la plus part des gens, Joy dévorait toute information rendue publique sur l'Élu. Elle décida que les roux devaient être la célèbre famille Weasley. Cela signifiait que la jeune femme aux cheveux broussailleux interposée entre les Aurors et la famille évidemment moldue de la jeune fille pleurant accrochée aux jambes de sa mère, devait être Hermione Granger.

« Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter cet homme ! » criait-elle. « Regardez ses yeux ! Il est sous Impérium ! Utilisez votre cerveau, il est moldu, comment pourrait-il faire du mal à un sorcier aussi puissant que Harry Potter ? »

Un des Aurors posa sa main sur elle pour l'écarter et se jeta douloureusement en arrière quand sa magie répondit à ce contact indésiré. Ignorant sa baguette, il serra son poing.

« Je ne ferai pas ça, mon gars » dit dangereusement le grand roux adossé à un poteau « c'est Hermione Granger, vous savez, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ? Savez-vous combien de Mangemorts elle a détruits ? Elle est mortellement effrayante, mon gars. Je la connais depuis des années et ne rêverai même pas de faire ce à quoi vous pensez. Parce que si elle ne vous tue pas, vous devrez alors faire face à Harry Potter, et je m'occuperai de ce qu'il reste. » Il sourit à l'allure mortelle d'Hermione placée en travers du chemin de l'Auror. « Je dois toujours m'occuper des corps et autres menus travaux. »

« Peut-être devrions-nous tout simplement nous calmer » intervint Tonks pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur place.

L'Auror face à Hermione ne l'avait jamais quittée du regard, son défi tacite bien lisible « La ferme apprentie, tu es là pour apprendre, et non parler. Tu n'es pas responsable ici. » Hermione soutenait son regard, sa réponse tacite tenue. _Essaye donc, et meurs._

« Il a raison ici, Tonks » Shacklebolt s'approcha du groupe « Je suis responsable ici, tu es là pour apprendre. » Kingsley n'aimait pas les idiots quand il avait commencé, et ne les supportait toujours pas. « Vous autres, allez contrôlez la foule.. Maintenant. »

Kingsley tourna son attention vers Ron et Hermione « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

La Salle du Trône à l'intérieur du somptueux Manoir Malfoy n'était éclairée que par quelques torches et la cheminée. Assis sur son trône, sur l'estrade, Voldemort avait presque des vertiges de joie en sentant la douleur de l'enfant par l'intermédiaire du lien qu'ils partageaient. Ses serviteurs en qui il avait le plus confiance (c'est à dire, absolument aucune) étaient agenouillés sur le sol en ardoise, les genoux et le front contre la pierre, leurs bras tendus vers lui. Ils avaient attendu là pendant plus d'une heure.

Sur la petite table à se droite, un petit joyaux brillait d'une lumière intérieure d'un rouge intense. Il clignota trois fois pour annoncer que le lien avait été établi.

« Il est temps, Bella, assiste moi. »

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs se leva de sa place avant lui. Elle s'approcha de lui, du respect dans ses yeux aux paupières lourdes (**Ndlt :... Gné?**). Tout ce que vous voulez mon Seigneur, est-ce que le garçon souffre ? »

« Délicieusement, ma chère Bella. Il est temps pour la deuxième partie du rite. »

Bellatrix enfila le gant en peau de dragon qui se trouvait à côté de la pierre rougeoyante , et prit le joyau avec. « Cela peut être douloureux, mon Seigneur. »

« La douleur et moi ne sommes pas étrangers, fais le. »

La pierre rougeoyante fut placée contre son sternum, et, comme sa jumelle, elle s'enfouit sous la peau de Voldemort, mais ce fut la seule similitude. Plutôt que de crier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à rire, et sa température chuta. Les conséquences sur la Salle de Trône, ressemblaient aux conditions à proximité d'un Détraqueur, la température de la salle entière plongea en dessous de zéro, malgré le feu de cheminée.

Il fallu près de 7 minutes pour que les deux pierres finissent de se synchroniser, et le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé.

« C'est fait. Cela a fonctionné. Harry Potter n'est plus. »

* * *

Bon... Je vous ai vraiment dit que j'aimais ?

…  
O:)

Jay


	3. Chapitre 2: Prognostics

Bon bah rien de plus que dans les deux premiers n'est à moi.

PS : Un jour, aurais-je des lecteurs ?

Harry Potter et le Pouvoir qu'il n'avais Pas

Diagnostics

Le Guérisseur Michael Slocomb avait eu une très mauvaise journée. Certes, ses propres choix et comportements étaient à la base de tout cela, mais cela ne rendait pas le tout plus facile à accepter.

Premièrement, sa femme avait découvert qu'il avait fait une 'visite à domicile' à une jeune sorcière exceptionnellement douée qu'il avait rencontrée lors d'un examen pendant les heures de bureau. Il faut dire que les pénalités payées par la partie en cause dans les divorces étaient conséquemment plus punitives dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu. Sarah avait pris quelques affaires et était partie chez sa mère.

Puis en arrivant à Sainte Mangouste ce matin, il avait été informé de la Commission d'Examen devant laquelle il devait passer le soir même. Quelque chose à propos d'une erreur de diagnostic conduisant à la mort d'un patient.

Puis il entendit parlé d'un rassemblement d'étudiants en médicomagie dans leur salle de repos.

« Qu'est-ce que vous appelez l'homme qui est venu en dernier à bout de sa formation de médicomagie ? »

« Guérisseur Slocomb ! »

Il était bien sûr entré dans la salle de repos et avait confronté ces étudiants. Ils étaient gênés qu'il les ait entendus, mais ne semblaient pas préoccupés par le fait qu'il le sache. Les potins du services disaient qu'il était sur son départ et que son prochain poste serait piqueur dans une petite clinique au fin fond du pays.

Maintenant, une équipe d'intervention d'urgence revenait sans leur chef d'équipe mais avec un malade qui semblait ne pas pouvoir arrêter de crier. Il effectua un rapide diagnostic standard avec sa baguette. Avant de le lire, il savait que l'homme était chaud. Puis il lut le diagnostic. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il recommença l'analyse. Exactement la même température corporelle apparut : 158°C. Comment cet homme pouvait seulement être encore vivant ?

« Pourquoi me faites-vous perdre mon temps ? Il n'existe aucun moyen pour cet homme de survivre ! Il est mort même s'il ne le sait pas encore. Emmenez le à la morgue. »

« GUERISSEUR SLOCOMB ! »

Michael se tourna vers la personne hurlant, reconnaissant la voix avant même de voir le visage. « Conseiller-maître guérisseur Pomfresh » Son esprit fuit, il n'y avait aucun doute que sa mauvaise journée venait juste de devenir ô combien pire. « Avez vous un intérêt pour ce cas ? »

La femme plus âgée semblait le regarder comme s'il était quelque chose qui était accroché à la semelle de sa chaussure. « Sortez de mon chemin ! C'est mon patient. » Elle se tourna vers les médicomages aidant encore Harry. « Je veux que sa température baisse. Mouillez-le. Utilisez le charme Aguamenti jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter. » Elle se tourna vers Michael « Sortez de ce bureau. Maintenant. N'attendez pas pour votre audience. Pas alors que vous abandonnez un patient qui respire encore, où que ce soit sous ma responsabilité. »

Poppy Pomfresh retourna son attention vers le garçon que beaucoup appelaient son patient préféré. Elle jeta un sort pour rendre ses lunettes étanches pour les préserver de la vapeur sortant du corps, elle avait besoin de bien plus que les simples lectures de baguettes qu'elle obtenait des nombreux charmes de diagnostics qu'elle avait tenté et décida de risquer une brûlure par contact. Étonnamment à son contact (qui ne l'avait pas brûlée), il cessa de crier, et sa température redevint normale en trois minutes. Après avoir traité le plus pressant des symptômes, (bien qu'étant consciente que rien de ce qu'elle avait fait, n'avait fait une différence jusque là et que le calme qu'avait causé son contact n'était qu'une simple coïncidence), elle interrogea les médicomages de l'équipe d'intervention d'urgence sur ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'ils avaient observé, tout en ôtant ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements sur le corps de Harry.

Dès qu'ils ont mentionné la pierre maudite dans sa main droite, elle saisit le membre (encore très chaud, mais pas suffisamment pour la brûler) et en conclut que la pierre s'était dissoute dans son corps. Après un autre charme de diagnostic concentré sur la plaie d'entrée, elle trouva des traces de la malédiction dans tout son corps. Elle fit ensuite un scan de sa magie, lisant que celle-ci avait été comme dopée pendant les quelques minutes avant son transport. Son noyau de magie était intact, mais le niveau de sa magie était au moins dix fois plus élevé que ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Sa baguette indiqua que sa magie s'épuisait lentement, avec un peu de chance, elle reviendrait bientôt à la normale (qui était déjà bien élevée). Elle reproduit les notes du cas et les transmit au ministère de la recherche en espérant qu'il pourrait isoler et identifier ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'enfant.

Après une autre heure, Poppy décida qu'il était suffisamment stable pour le déplacer de la salle de traumatologie en chambre privée. Après qu'elle l'eut installé dan la chambre, elle se rendit à la salle d'attente.

Elle y trouva Minerva MacGonagall, les Weasley (Arthur, Molly, les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny), Hermione Granger et une paire de moldus qu'elle supposait être les parents d'Hermione. Ils lui accordèrent tous leur attention.

« Poppy ? » demanda Minerva.

« Harry a été maudit, nous ne savons pas ce qu'était la malédiction, mais sa température est de retour à un niveau normal. Il est dans le coma. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps, il va en sortir. Sa magie est à un niveau extrêmement élevé. »

« Comment cela pourrait-il seulement être possible, Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda Hermione. « Sa magie sortait juste de lui. Il a brisé toutes les fenêtres du train et l'ensemble de la toiture de la plate-forme 9¾. Ne devrait-il pas être en plein épuisement magique ? »

« J'ai appris il y a plusieurs années qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des explications logiques avec Harry Potter, Miss Granger. » Elle fit une pause en voyant Hermione « Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas dire cela. Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne savons pas en ce moment. Mais je vous promets que dès que nous apprenons quelque chose, je vous en ferais part. » Elle réfléchit un instant. « Si vous souhaitez le voir, je peux vous le permettre mais pas plus de 3 à la fois, pendant 15 minutes. Ensuite, rentrez chez vous. Rester ici ne lui fera ou ne vous fera rien de bien. »

Molly, Arthur et Ginny passèrent en premier ; Ginny se précipita à ses côtés, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux curieusement et inexplicablement épargnés par la chaleur qui sortait de son corps quelques heures plus tôt sanglotant et parlant à son corps qui ne répondait pas. Arthur et Molly se tenaient aux pieds de son lit, se sentant comme si c'était l'un des leurs allongé dans ce lit. Ils lui parlaient tout trois comme s'il était réveillé, lui assurant que tout irait bien. Quand il fut temps de rentrer, ses parents tentèrent de ne pas regarder pendant que Ginny embrassait le garçon de manière peu chaste.

Hermione et ses parents étaient à côté. Elle vint aussi à ses côtés pour lui passer les doigts dans les cheveux, lui murmurant tranquillement. Ses parents les regardaient calmement. Alors qu'Emma, sa mère, était fière de son soutien envers son ami, Daniel son père, était un peu perplexe. Hermione semblait avoir beaucoup de contacts physiques avec ce garçon qui était seulement un ami. Aucune de ses amies à cet âge n'avait été aussi proche physiquement de lui. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été au bord de la mort, cela avait peut-être un rapport. Il avait été présenté en dehors de la chambre, à Ron, son prétendu « petit-ami ». Hermione ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois. Très étrange.

« Ton oncle et ta tante n'étaient pas à la gare. Et ton oncle a raccroché quand j'ai appelé pour dire où tu étais. Je vais ramener Hedwidge et ta malle chez moi pour en prendre soin jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. » elle serra son corps inconscient contre le sien. « Remets toi bien Harry. N'essaye même pas de me laisser face à ta mort. »

Daniel lança un autre regard confus à la forme inconsciente sur le lit, et il fut temps pour les Granger de le quitter.

Ron et les jumeaux étaient les derniers visiteurs de la soirée. Les jumeaux se tenaient au pied du lit, tandis que Ron était affalé sur la chaise à ses côtés.

« Ne pense même pas que ce « coma » va te laisser échapper à la réunion prévue avec les comptables Harry. » commença Fred.

« Nous ne voulions certainement pas non plus leur parler, mais tu ne nous vois pas les esquiver » continua George.

« Attend de voir notre nouvelle gamme de produits, nous avons travaillé sur- »

« -des vaches à lait, je te dis, on va se faire un joli paquet d'argent, partenaire ! »

« Plus que suffisamment pour impressionner les mignonnes petites stagiaires à la sortie de cette chambre. » les jumeaux surenchérissaient avec leur technique brevetée de conversation. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent le silence de Ron.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-til en voyant leur regard.

« Rien à dire à Harry ? »

« C'est Harry. Il fait ce genre de choses. Il se maudit, il va à l'hôpital, il va mieux, nous suivons de près celui qui a fait ça, et nous continuons. C'est toujours comme ça. » Ron se leva, s'approcha du lit, et prit la main de Harry. « Dépêche toi d'aller mieux, mon vieux. Nous avons des choses à faire. »


	4. Chapitre 3: Autres indications

Toujours rien à moi...  
Comme d'hab...  
Ah, et toujours pas de lecteurs non plus...  
/3

Harry Potter et le Pouvoir qu'il n'a Pas

Chapitre 3 : Autres indications

_Le Survivant frappé par les moldus_

_aux portes de la mort_

_Gare de Kings Cross – Londres_

_Une attaque non provoquée sur Harry Potter, aussi connu sous le nom de l'Élu, par le père d'une première année née de moldus, a déclanché une énomrme polémique sur les relations avec les moldus et l'idée que les moldus aient droit de connaître la Grande Bretagne sorcière._

_L'attaque, impliquant un joyau de malédiction, a causé une affreuse douleur à Mr. Potter qui s'est effondré, émettant ce qui a été décrit comme un « cri de banshee ». Sa magie se serait échappée en légitime défense réduisant tout le verre dans et autour de la plate-forme 9¾ en poussière. Sa magie tenta aussi de le défendre de la malédiction en élevant son corps à des températures jusqu'ici jamais vue chez un Sorcier. La température exacte de la chaleur qu'il a produite est encore inconnue, mais votre journaliste a pu observer les traces de brûlures sur les pavés sur lesquels il gisait avant d'être transporté à Sainte Mangouste par une équipe de médicomages d'intervention d'urgence, habilement dirigée par le Médicomage de Niveau 1, Joy Fleet._

_« Nous avons fait tout notre possible pour Mr. Potter » a déclaré le médicomage Fleet après avoir envoyé le Survivant à Sainte Mangouste par portoloin d'urgence « ce qui n'était malheureusement pas beaucoup. Il était tellement mal, qu'il ne savait pas que nous étions là, sa magie, de loin la plus puissante que j'ai jamais rencontrée, interférait avec nos sorts de diagnostic et la chaleur de son corps était plus haute que ce que j'ai jamais vu ou dont j'ai jamais entendu parler. » Elle a également traité les témoins blessés par l'attaque. « Le pire cas était une jeune fille avec des brûlures sur les mains et les bras, je crois qu'elle essayait de l'aider en ignorant les dommages qu'elle se créait. Il y a eu aussi plusieurs cas d'irritation des yeux et des sinus causés par la poussière de verre, mais tous ont été facilement traités sur place. »_

_Interrogé sur David Booth, le moldu accusé de l'attaque non provoquée et l'affirmation selon laquelle il aurait été sous Impérium, le Médicomage Flett répondit « J'ai examiné l'homme, il n'a pas été blessé, mais était un peu insensible. Mon examination ne regarde que sa condition générale, notre trousse médicale ne contient rien permettant de détecter un impardonnable. »_

_C'est la réaction des compagnons de l'Élu qui soulèvent le plus de questions. La jeune Hermione Granger, socière née de moldus de 17 ans, liée amoureusement avec le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu, ainsi que Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, et Cormac McLaggen. Une jeune femme d'une grand intelligeance et aux appétits remarquables qui a passé les minutes suivant l'attaque, non pas à aider son ami blessé mais à défendre son agresseur. La politique officielle du Département de la Loi Magique affirme que les affaires en cours ne seront pas commentées, mais un Auror sur place a accepté de parler avec votre journaliste sous les conditions d'anonymat. « Quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose à propos de cette arrogante petite... Sorcière. » Il nous montra sa main endommagée. « Elle m'a menacé, m'empêchant de faire mon devoir, affirmant que le moldu était sous Impérium. Comment pourrait-elle le savoir sans l'avoir jeté ? » L'Auror n'a pas voulu émettre d'hypothèse sur qui aurait pu lancer l'Impardonnable présumé. Les plus inquiétants étaient peut-être les commentaires de Ronald Weasley, 17 ans, le plus jeune fils du clan de Sang Pur. « L'enfant Weasley m'a avertit de ne pas répondre à son attaque, affirmant que ses pouvoirs étaient 'effrayants' et marmonnant sur la façon dont il était fatigué de se débarrasser des corps. »_

_**De plus...**_

_Les coûts de réparation du Quai 9¾ valant plus de 50.000 Gallions._

_Sorciers Nés de Moldus et Forces du Mal, liens et conséquences ?_

Le Chicaneur : Étrange Météo, la Nation non Surprise par les Prévisions des Tempêtes de Sang

Londres, Royaume-Unis _

Une note de service prévoyant qu'une tempête de sang touchera le sol du Sud de l'Écosse mercredi a atteint la lassante météo des Britanniques.

« Je suppose que je devrai aller conjurer quelques bâches en plastique et couvrir la maison, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste » a déclaré Scott Huster de Poudlard, faisant écho aux sentiments d'une nation abattue ces derniers par une succession de violents ouragans, de tempêtes tropicales et de tornades.

Selon le Conseil, les nuages de sang pur ont été figés dans le ciel au dessus de Little Hangleton, puis ont filé en direction du Nord à une vitesse allant jusqu'à 80miles à l'heure. Les météorologues de MWS prédisent qu'une tempête sans précédent aura arrosé la majorité de la Côte Ouest d'ici vendredi.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir annuler le barbecue », a déclaré Larry Milhouse de Dunoon.

Les météorologues prédisent une tempête épique de dimensions bibliques, caractérisée par des vents aux vitesses de canons et des éclairs flashant dans les zones basses. Le sang peut coaguler et même geler en un caillot de grêle de la taille d'un Cognard, brisant des fenêtres, endommageant les toits et déclenchant des blocages massifs des routes et autoroutes.

« La grêle de sang ne peut être pire que le dégel au début du printemps. » dit Kilmaonarch, la mère de la petite Stacey Boswell de quatre ans. « Pourtant je ferai mieux d'ôter les vêtements de l'étendage. »

Durant la conférence de presse de lundi soir, le Directeur par intérim de MWS, R. David Paulison a recommandé aux citoyens d'évacuer immédiatement la zone, afin d'éviter les blizzard et les meutes de loup-garous en maraude.

« Nous recommandons que les gens restent à l'intérieur pendant les tempêtes » a déclaré Paulison, « en plus des vents violents, les tempêtes de sang, apportent de multiples bactéries et maladies comme l'Hépatite B. »

James Treadwell, résident de Glasgow nous donna une réponse caractéristique face aux avertissements.

« Je vais mettre des bottes très épaisses. », a déclaré Treadwell « Je vais prendre un parapluie et couvrir mes plaies ouvertes. »

Une voisine Kathy English dit qu'elle est déterminée à na pas laisser ce mauvais temps perturber sa routine quotidienne.

« Je ne suis pas si inquiète que ça -au moins, le sang est censé être chaud, contrairement à la neige fondue que nous avons eu l'automne dernier » dit English, une dog-sitter qui ne s'attend pas à une baisse de son activité malgré la tempête. « De plus, c'est censé n'être qu'une tempête de sang de catégorie 3. »

Selon le porte-parole de MWS, Joe Colby, la pire tempête de sang possible serait une tempête de catégorie 5 sur l'échelle Météosanguine Saffir-Savini. Dans ce type de tempêtes, le sang bouillant aurait la consistance d'un sirop, mais brûlerait chaque chose vivante exposée et créerait des incendies.

Bien que les fonctionnaires de MWS ont conseillé aux citoyens de s'exiler au Canada, les citoyens ont préféré l'attendre dehors de pied ferme.

« J'ai volé dans les tempêtes de neiges des trois semaines de début de saison, comment un peu de sang pourrait être pire ? » dit Clark Merrit, résident d'Indiana « J'ai aussi travaillé dans un abattoir pendant 20 ans, croyez-moi, on s'habitue à l'odeur. »

La tempête devrait juste épargner le Nord-Ouest, ce qui rassure grandement les habitants de cette zone qui doivent déjà s'attendre à une possible tempête fécale ce week-end. »

* * *

Eh beh... L'auteur a une imagination débordante... à se demander s'il n'existerait pas réellement une Loufoca chez les moldus

Bye bye

Jay


	5. Chapitre 4: Réaction

**Harry Potter et la puissance qu'il n'a pas**

De: Clell65619

Toujours rien à moi, l'histoire et les personnages respectivement à Clell et à JKR.

Harry Potter et le Pouvoir qu'il n'a Pas.

Chapitre 4 - Réactions

******Ministère de la Magie**

******Département de la justice magique**

Kingsley Shacklebolt passa la tête dans les bureaux des Aurors. "Drader! Mon bureau. Maintenant"

L'Auror Christopher Drader entra dans le bureau de son chef de quart et s'assit. «Oui Chef?"

Kingsley le fixa, mortellement sérieux. "Qui a dit que tu pouvais t'asseoir?"

Drader se jeta sur ses pieds. _****__**Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?**_

Lentement Kingsley tourna la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier vers Drader. "Depuis quand nous parlons au Prophète?"

«Je n'ai pas ..."

"Drader, arrête de me mentir, cela risque d'être bien pire pour toi."

"Ok Boss, ok. Après la relève d'hier soir je suis allé à 'Bull et Bush'. J'ai bu une ou deux pintes et cette poule a commencé à me parler, me demandant si j'avais entendu parler de Potter. Elle m'a fait parler toute la nuit, et puis elle m'a laissé payer mes pintes, et m'a juste donné cette carte ". Il remit la carte de visite à Shacklebolt.

Angela Deeds - La Gazette du Sorcier.

_****__**Magnifique.**_ Kingsley reporta son attention sur Drader. «Tu retournes travailler. Tu la fermes. Si je lis un seul autre mot que je pense seulement pouvoir provenir de toi... Tu trouveras ton ordre de transfert à Azkaban dans ta main avant même que vous puissiez cligner des yeux. Maintenant, au travail et.. la prochaine fois qu'une femme heurte ton égo, comporte toi comme un homme et ne pleurniche pas sur l'épaule de la première personne à écouter. Va chercher Tonks, je veux lui parler. "

******Ottery St Catchpole**

******Le Terrier:**

"Précisément quand me suis-je romantique lié avec Hermione?" Demanda Fred Weasley à la pièce. "Non pas que ça m'aurait dérangé, vous le savez, mais j'aurai bien aimé le savoir, histoire de pouvoir en récolter les fruits."

"Désolé mon frère, c'était moi. Les jours impairs je lui ai dit j'étais toi, et les autre jours j'étais moi. De cette façon, elle pourrait obtenir de l'expérience de sa vie, l'accomplissement qu'est de fréquenter les jumeaux Weasley, ça a été des échanges tellement intenses. " George soupira avec nostalgie. "Oh quel été ça a donné..."

"TU QUOI" leur plus jeune frère arrêta de manger, remarquable quand on le connaît. Quand as-tu vu Hermione? "

"Jamais, pour autant que ça te concerne." dit George d'une voix traînante. «Ce serait loin d'être gentleman si je l'embrassai et le criai sur les toits." Il sourit. "Mais je vend les photos à prix raisonnable..."

Ron se jeta sur son frère aîné, la rata et s'étala sur le sol en tombant. Ayant accidentellement accroché la nappe à un bouton de sa chemise, il tira toute la table après et sur lui.

Les jumeaux riaient hystériquement. Molly claqua le dessus de la tête de George avec une cuillère en bois. "Arrête de te moquer de ton frère". Elle agita sa baguette, et tout revint sur la table. "Personne ayant un cerveau ne pourrait ni ne voudrait jamais croire un seul mot paru dans la Gazette"

Les jumeaux omirent judicieusement de noter que Molly croyait presque la même calomnie parue quelques années avant. Au lieu de cela, ils commencèrent à harceler Ron pour connaître l'emplacement qu'il utilisait pour l'élimination des corps ».

******Maison des Granger :**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma Granger avait peur pour sa fille. Et un peu peur d'elle. Elle venait de recevoir ce journal des sorciers grâce à un beau petit hibou gris, et de regarder la première page lorsque l'air autour de sa tête commença à crépiter d'électricité regarda le visage de sa fille et y vit un masque de rage glaciale. Le quotidien prit feu dans ses mains. Peut-être un retour à l'hôpital des sorciers pourrait fournir une distraction suffisante pour empêcher Hermione de tuer quelqu'un.

******Hôpital Sainte Mangouste**

******Chambre Privée de Harry Potter :**

Le conseiller-maître guérisseur Poppy Pomfresh n'avait lu ni le Prophète ni le Chicaneur. Elle ressentait pourtant chaque minute passée de ses 73 années. Ce cas n'avait pas le moindre sens. Elle était de loin le guérisseur le plus expérimenté de Sainte Mangouste, peut-être même de Grande-Bretagne magique, mais elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le coma continuait. Sa température était de retour à la normale, de même que tous ses symptômes physiques. En dehors du coma il n'y avait pas une seule chose qui allait mal chez l'enfant. Comme par magie il y avait quelque chose de grave qui était arrivé, et alors que la malédiction attaquait son corps, le potentiel magique de son noyau grimpa à des niveaux qui n'avaient jamais été enregistrés. Au cours des 15 dernières heures, sa magie était retombée à un niveau 10 fois plus élevé que son (très haut) niveau normal à la lecture actuelle de sa baguette. Il était maintenant un peu moins puissant qu'un première année moyen en capacité magique pure. Il y avait un fort risque que le noyau de plume de phénix de sa baguette ne fonctionnerait plus avec lui, car il avait été conçu pour des sorciers puissants.

De plus, la fuite de sa magie ne s'arrêtait pas, ni ne décroissait. Poppy estima que dans 3 heures Harry Potter aurait le potentiel magique d'un cracmol. Si elle n'arrêtait toujours pas 12 heures après, il aurait le potentiel magique d'un moldu.

******Hôpital Sainte Mangouste**

******Salle d'attente:**

Défiant leur père, les jumelles Patil étaient venues directement à l'hôpital dès qu'elles avaient lu l'attaque dans le Prophète. Elles étaient les premières. Lavande Brown, Neville Londubat, et Dean Thomas étaient arrivés apparemment ensemble, mais c'était juste une coïncidence. Lorsque les Weasley arrivèrent à 11 heures toute l'AD était dans la salle d'attente. Puis Hermione arriva. Padma et Parvati la prirent dans leurs bras et apaisèrent sa colère. Bien que Madame Pomfresh sortit et expliqua qu'il était peu probable que Harry se réveille aujourd'hui ils restèrent jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite. Malgré plusieurs appels téléphoniques et de nombreux hiboux, personne de chez les Dursley ne passa jamais par là.

******Manoir Malfoy**

******Salle du Trône:**

Tom Jedusor jeta un reducto à l'un des deux blocs de tonnes de granit qui avaient été amenées pour qu'il expérimente ses pouvoirs renforcés. Hier, il avait réussi après 6 essais à casser l'un de ces blocs. Aujourd'hui, d'un seul sort, il avait créé un trou de la taille d'un Cognard à travers le bloc entier. Son rire retentit dans la salle. À peine 20 minutes plus tôt, il avait senti la nécessité de punir un Mangemort mineur qui avait commis une erreur. De la puissance du Crucio qu'il jeta, il avait tué l'homme en 3 secondes. Oui, c'était une bonne journée.

Muahahahahahahahahah !

That's all,

Jay


End file.
